


Christmas on Ice

by cyenakarma



Category: Loki - Fandom, Loki laufeyson - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff on the Ice, Ice Skating, Just some Christmas nonsense, Loki trying new stuff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyenakarma/pseuds/cyenakarma
Summary: Reena wishes only for one thing on Christmas. To do her favourite thing with the god she loves. He is not convinced, but cannot say No. (Well, he tries to say No)
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), LokixOC
Kudos: 5





	Christmas on Ice

**Author's Note:**

> That is a small little piece for the monthly-writing-challenge in my tumblr group :)  
> The prompt was: "What are your characters doing or experience on Christmas"  
> I didn´t have much time, Christmas is always a busy time, but I gave it a shot and now I like it a lot. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading it!  
> kudos and comments are much welcome :D

“Okay, got it!” The lock clicked and she pushed open the door.  
“Do we really have to do this”, Loki grumbled behind her. “I just started reading that book and would rather continue doing that.”  
She dragged him through the door. “Stop complaining.”  
It was colder inside the hall and she shivered eagerly. The pale moonlight fell through the high ceiling windows and illuminated the interior sufficiently to be able to see. Tribunes stretched along the walls of the hall and the usual advertising covered the side fence around the ice rink. Someone decorated the place. Reena saw strands of light covering the tribunes, and straw stars and fir branches hung from the ceiling. In the middle of the ice stood a gigantic christmas tree.  
Reena´s face lit up. “Can you turn on the decoration lights?”, she asked Loki eagerly.  
Loki sighed heavily, but did as she asked.  
“Look how beautiful it is!” Reena squealed and turned excitedly in circles. She then heaved the travel bag she had brought with her onto the lowest bench of the nearest tribune and pulled out two pairs of skates.  
Loki was still standing in the open door.  
“What are you doing? Close the door or someone will notice the light.”  
He rolled his eyes, but obeyed. “Why am I doing this again?”  
“Because you promised me a christmas present and this is what I wanted. You and me on the ice.” Reena motioned him to sit down and take off his shoes. “I already agreed to go during the night so we wouldn´t have an audience. And you agreed to step on the ice with me.”  
When he had bared his feet she showed him how to tie the ice skates, before she sat down beside him to put on her own.  
Then she smiled at him and jumped to her feet. Even after many years without training she still found it easy to balance on the skids.  
“Come on up! Try to walk in them like you would in your boots.”  
His mouth twitched uneasily, but he stood up very elegantly. Until he took the first step.  
She didn´t laugh. She didn´t. No matter how much she wanted to.  
She helped him scamper across the floor mats to the entrance of the ice.  
“If you ever tell anyone about this …”, he mumbled, while clinging onto her.  
“I would never”, Reena pledged solemnly. She entered the ice rink first and stretched out her hands to him. “Hold on to me and try to keep your balance. I´m pulling you slowly along the edge.”  
It was horrible, amusing and uniquely exciting to watch the fearsome God of Mischief making his first cautious skating moves. One hand was clasped around hers, the other he had placed firmly on top of the side fence.  
“This is ridiculous”, he spat. His voice shook. He didn´t meet her eyes.  
“Maybe.” Her amusement was forgotten as she saw him struggle. “And I love you for trying anyway.”  
He looked up.  
A soft smile graced her lips. “Let go of the border and take my other hand. I know we can make it across the ice. I want to kiss you under the Christmas tree.”  
“I could honor you with a kiss right here and we wouldn´t have to move.”  
“My present, my rules. Loki, please. You can trust me.”  
He snorted annoyed. In an abrupt movement he let go of the edge and grabbed her outstretched hand. She laughed radiantly as they swayed, but remained in balance. Then they slowly made their way across the ice.  
There was no audience to witness and no picture to prove it, but he made it across the ice without crashing and Reena´s wish was granted.


End file.
